


Holding Hands is Just Like Having Sex With Me

by glitterandlube



Series: Pinto stuff [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I the only person who thinks Anton Yelchin should always have a dick in his mouth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zach is in his trailer tossing clothes into a bag. He finally has two days in a row off, and he just wants to get the fuck out off the lot. Of course, the lighting was wrong for four takes on the strangling scene, so they had to refilm it, and Chris was joking until Zach snarled at him to stop acting like he enjoyed it so openly. Chris had stared at him, surprised, and then left him alone until they were ready to start filming again. Zach had to keep a tight reign on his anger, and irritation, so he didn't hurt Chris during the scene. Filming it over and over just made it that much harder.

And of course, since this is Zach's first weekend off in months, the lighting problem made the day two hours longer, because Murphy's Law is the one constant of the universe, out-stripping even the lure of gravity.

Chris sticks his head in the door that Zach is sure he had locked. Figures. Zach ignores him, and sends a very clear message to the universe that if Noah has puked on his living room carpet while he was gone, he will be finding the secret encoding that will allow him to destroy all of creation. Chris walks in, because ignoring him has no effect at all. Zach debates throwing a shoe at him to be more precise about his wish to be left alone.

"Hey, Man." Chris says in greeting, watching Zach continue to stuff things haphazardly in his bag. Which rips out the bottom, and dumps everything on the floor. Zach's lips thin out, and he carefully sets the bag on the tiny couch, and thinks, 'Motherfucker Motherfucker Motherfucker.'

Chris says, "Okay, so today is not a good day."

Zach slowly turns and glares at him. "I did not invite you in."

"I didn't realize I needed an invitation to spend time with you."

"Everyone needs an invitation." Zach snaps. "It's called respecting personal space. I am aware that is difficult fucking concept for you, but perhaps it's time you learned."

Chris nods, and moves closer. Zach says, "That is the exact opposite of what you should be doing right now."

"I disagree. I can't hug you from over there."

"I'm not above punching you in the face right now." Zach states.

"I'm sure you're not above kicking me in the balls either, but you're not going to do it."

"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you."

Chris puts his hand on Zach's shoulder, and Zach half-heartedly pushes at him. He says, "Noah was sick this morning all over the kitchen, I burned myself, I was late heading out, and some asshole called me a faggot when I got the studio after cutting me off. Normally, I don't give a shit, but today I did. Now that you're caught up on my day, you can vacate my trailer, and I can pretend I am Master of the Subjugation of Mankind, and can smite people with my brain."

"Or you could come get drunk with all of us at Zindos."

"I don't want to get drunk with you! I want to go to a goddamn gay bar, and take home the first remotely attractive person I see, and hold him down, and fuck him until I forget every fucking second of this useless day. Now kindly proceed the fuck out of my way."

Chris grabs his arm, and says, in a serious tone, "Taking your bad mood out on a stranger isn't really the best way to stay out of the limelight, Zach. People tend to talk about assholes."

"If they tell everyone how amazing my dick is, I think I'll come out ahead."

"Just stay here with me for five minutes. Then you can go wreck havoc on the world of West Hollywood."

Zach relents, and Chris pulls him close. They sit on the floor, and Chris puts his arm around Zach's waist. Zach leans his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris says, "The day will get better and you're not a faggot."

"I might be a little bit."

"Nah, you're very manly."

Zach starts laughing. Chris continues, "Seriously, the girl pants really sell it for you."

"I am not wearing girl pants."

"You really are, though."

"I could be on my way to a blow-job right now, Pine."

"I usually want flowers before I swallow. You should keep that in mind."

"That's so gross. Don't fucking talk about that to me."

"You don't swallow?" Chris asks. "Is that not a thing with gay guys?"

Zach starts pushing him away, and Chris grabs him harder. They fall over on the floor just as Karl comes in, and looks down at them. "Are you guys practicing for Kirk and Spock?"

Chris looks up at him, and says, "Jealous Bones?"

"Of course I am, look at this shit." Karl gestures to himself. "I can't believe you'd rather have that green blooded pointy eared bastard."

"The ears are hot. I'm a convert." Chris answers as he slowly rubs his hand up and down Zach's back. Zach curses his ability to be comforting under his breath. "I'm having an affair with Nimoy behind Zach's back. Don't tell him."

"I'm going to tell Shatner you said that." Karl says.

"I'm not afraid of Shatner. I'll fight for my man."

Zach says, "I'm informing Leonard of this disrespect," as he moves closer to Chris while telling himself firmly that he isn't.

"It's not disrespectful to say someone is hot, Zach. Get down here, Karl. We're supposed to be a magical threesome or some shit."

"I'm magical on my own." Karl answers, but he sits down, and puts his hand on Zach's knee. Karl is looking at Zach closely, but Chris shakes his head, and they start talking about pointless shit to let Zach soak them up quietly. Zach closes his eyes, and lets himself enjoy Chris' body heat. He misses Karl's smirking at Chris, who rolls his eyes.

Zach wakes up an hour later, to find Karl gone, and Zoe smiling down at him. Chris is asleep as well, and she has her phone in front of her. "This is so adorable." She says, as Zach tries to grab her phone.

"We made a mutual non-aggression pact about blackmail."

"You're no fun, Zach." Zoe says as she flips through the pictures.

"I'll give Anton those pictures of you in the black cut-out underwear." Zach says seriously.

Chris opens his eyes, and says, "I've never seen those. I'm your best friend, you're supposed to show me those things."

"Fuck you both." Zoe says as she gives Zach her phone. He mails the pictures to his own phone, and then erases them.

"At the same time or are we switching off?"

Zoe starts hitting Chris with her purse until Zach hands her phone back. She straightens up and says, "Look, we're all leaving in a half-hour, are you guys coming with or not?"

"Zach is going to the ghetto for play time, but I'm coming with you fuckers." He gives Zach another hug before he takes off. Zach doesn't pick up a blond, blue eyed man that night. Okay, he completely does. The guy doesn't even mind that he calls him Chris in bed, he thinks it's hysterical. Zach kicks him out afterwards. [The guy said it was okay if Zach wanted to choke him, and he just needed him to leave.]

Chris comes over the next day, and Zach throws every pillow in the house at him. He even goes into his bedroom to get the extra ones. Chris is cracking up, and yelling, "Did you not get laid? What's wrong?"

"You've ruined my life!"

Chris follows him into the living room, and says, "How's that?"

Zach pushes his face into one of the pillows Chris gives back. "We are never to speak of last night."

Chris shrugs, and flops down over the couch, putting his head in Zach's lap. Zach pats his head, and sighs. He's fucked.


	2. The Modern Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by/written for seperis

Zach is in his trailer watching gay porn, mostly out of boredom. It's not even that hot. He's not sure where the hell he got the movie from, he doesn't remember buying it, but it was under his couch, and he has nothing better to do.

Chris wonders in and asks, "What are you doing?" He has a big bottle of what is supposed to be juice, but is probably something involving vodka. It's been a long day. "Oh hey! Porn! You know if you are watching porno in here you should probably lock your door."

"I did lock my door."

"Oh, oops, did I pick your lock again? Sorry." Chris says, not sounding remotely apologetic. He stumbles down onto the couch, mostly in Zach's lap. Zach rolls his eyes, but his hands automatically come up to circle around Chris's waist.

"You want some of my juice?"

"What exactly is in this?" Zach asks as he takes the bottle.

"I don't know, probably liquid death. Karl and John were giggling when they gave to me."

"I enjoy your version of bravery." Zach takes a drink, and frowns. "This is fucking vile."

Chris shrugs. "I swallow, so this isn't really that much worse."

"My semen is not this disgusting."

"All semen is disgusting." Chris answers as he takes his bottle back, and gulps it down. He starts laughing. "It is pretty fucking horrible. If I go blind after I finish this, make sure you kill them for me."

Zach runs his fingers up Chris's jaw, and whispers, "I will avenge you."

"Aww. I always wondered what it meant that I was way more exited about Prince Charming than I was about Sleeping Beauty. Cinderella. Whatever."

"Did you know," Zach starts, and he takes the bottle away from Chris to set on the table, "that in the original Sleeping Beauty, he didn't awaken her with a kiss but with a fuck?"

"I can see that, after all that trouble to get to her, I'd want a girl that puts out." Chris agrees. Then he says, "In case we're not clear, I put out."

"I had noticed."

"I didn't want you to forget." Chris says, as he helps Zach pull off his shirt. Zach leans up, and kisses him, open mouthed, and hungry. Chris shifts completely into Zach's lap, wrapping his fingers around Zach's arms for balance. Zach licks his mouth one more time before moving down to kiss his jaw, and his neck. Chris says, "You should get a part in a medieval movie, I want to see what you would look like in chainmail."

Zach mummers, "You would make a much more dashing prince then me," against Chris's cheek. Chris says, "I played a prince. I don't think I was that charming." Zach slides his hand up Chris's back, and kisses his neck again to feel him shiver slightly. He pulls away to say, "You are greatly underestimating your appeal."

Chris grins and moves off Zach's lap to strip off his pants and underwear. He tosses them over the tv to cover up a different set of fucking twinks. "Now you," he orders. Zach pulls off his shirt, and drops it next to the bottle on the table. He leans forward, and pulls Chris closer, looking up at him. Chris' hand slides into his hair, and Zach moves forward, licking at the head of Chris' dick. Chris' eyes narrow as he watches Zach take him deeper into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks, and sucking hard.

Chris bites his lip, and Zach sucks harder, moving up and down until Chris is gone enough that he can pull off and take over. Chris whines a little bit, but goes easily when Zach gets behind him, and pushes him carefully down. He loves looking at Chris spread out for him, it makes him want to dig his nails in his ass, bite him, mark his skin as much as possible. He pulls a sample tube of Wet out of drawer behind him, and bites off the top. He squeezes a nice amount onto his fingers, and his thumb before gliding it up Chris' cleft and into his hole. Chris' hips move up when he feels Zach brush against him, and Zach smiles.

He pushes in, and Chris says, "Not slow."

"Hmm."

_"Zachary."_

Zach pushes his fingers in again, twisting them a little bit to make Chris hiss. He squeezes the tube over Chris' ass, and lets the lube slide down, because it makes Chris move, and uses the rest on himself. He strokes his dick a few times, focusing, making sure he's in control, before kneeling down to get into position. He slides his hands over Chris' ass, over his hips, pulling him back, and lining up. Chris gasps as he pushes in, breathing into a pillow, and gripping the cushions on the couch. Zach leans over, and covers him, pressing his chest into Chris' back, as he moves, balancing himself precariously on the cushions Chris is shoving around. He moves hard, and fast, kicking the wall with his foot, scraping at Chris' jaw with his teeth.

They rut as Chris shoves his face into one of the pillows, getting louder as Zach twists his hips a little, making him curse. Zach whispers, "You like that baby? You like my dick? You want more? I'll give you more."

Chris shoves back, trying and failing to brace himself on the couch. Zach has him mostly pinned down, arms trapping him in place, hips shoving him forward as they snap out a rhythm.

"Please. Please. God. Please."

"Please what?"

"Shut up. Shut up. Just fuck. Fuck me. Zach. Please." Chris pushes his face back into the pillow, panting into it, he feels lightheaded.

Zach moves back, and grips Chris' hip, pressing his fingers into the skin hard, moving the other hand around to Chris' dick. He strokes the head with his fingers, and Chris moans, pushing into his hand, and back on his dick, getting more traction now that Zach has moved away. Zach wraps his fingers around the head, and slides them down, stroking hard, and fast, matching it the rhythm he's using to fuck Chris. Chris shoves his face back into the pillow, and groans, coming all over the couch, and Zach's hand. He breathes in, as Zach thrusts in again, and freezes, coming inside him.

They both pant for a minute, until Chris gets up, and turns around. Zach is still on his knees, looking up at him.

"No biting?"

Zach smiles at him, and kisses his hip where the finger prints are vivid read against Chris' skin. He strokes them, and says, "That's enough for right now." Chris pulls him up, and they kiss for a minute, leaning against each other. Zach's fingers are back on Chris' back, stroking downwards, moving over the muscles. He lets go, so Chris can pull his pants on, and his shirt after he finds it. Zach always watches Chris get dressed, unless they don't have the time. Chris has never asked why. Zach pulls on his pants, and a different shirt. He kisses Chris again, and Chris smiles against his mouth.

They walk out of the trailer to see Karl sitting in a chair, and waving his drink around. John is next to him, and Zoe is holding a bottle of water. She doesn't drink on-set. Karl smirks up at them, loudly saying, "Where is the bite mark this time, Pine?"

Chris says, "Geez, guys, you know Zach gets jealous if I show you my ass." He smiles as Zach's fingers wrap around his wrist and he presses a soft kiss to Chris's cheek.

"Awww," they all chorus. Zach lets go of him to walk over to the craft service area. They wait until he's out of ear shot before Karl says, "Okay, seriously, where's the fucking bite marks?"

"Shut up, assholes."

"Ahhh, don't be like that," John remarks.

Chris rolls his eyes, and pulls down the right side of his pants to show five perfect finger marks. "That's all you're getting bitches."

John starts singing, "I want to fuck you like an animal! I want to feel you from the INSIDE!" and Karl cracks up as he spills his drink all over the parking lot.

"Trent Reznor wishes he was as hot as my boyfriend."

"When are you going to start dressing up in corsets?" Zoe asks. "Can I help you buy them?"

"IT'S NO LONGER FUNNY NOW." Chris yells. "Zach is going to kill you all with his brain."

"That's so cute you think he's really a super-hero." Zoe says.

Chris frowns at Zoe. "I don't make fun of your shoe collection. We all have our needs. Also, he's a villain hence the killing."

Karl says, "Yeah, well I'm the god of love, so uh, shit, does Eros have super-powers?" He looks up at John, who shrugs. "How the fuck should I know?"

Karl says, "Did you actually major in weed in university?"

"Fuck off."

Zach comes back over, and hands Chris his water. Chris says, "You have to smite them all." He gets a Spock eyebrow, and Zach quietly says, "Subtle revenge is harder to verify than out-right, Chris." He touches his wrist, and walks back into the trailer.

"What did he just say?"

"He said he's my Prince Charming, and you're all fucked." Chris says brightly, and walks into the trailer behind him, and firmly shuts the door.


End file.
